The present invention relates to a two-shaft drive mechanism that includes an elevating shaft, and a die bonder, and more particularly, to a die bonder with high productivity while aiming at high speed operation of a bonding head as the two-shaft drive mechanism with the elevating shaft.
A die bonder as one of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses is configured to bond a semiconductor chip (die) to a substrate such as a lead frame. The die bonder allows the bonding head to perform vacuum suction of the die, ascend at high speed, horizontally move, and descend for mounting the die onto the substrate. An elevating (Z) drive shaft in the aforementioned case allows the ascending and descending operations.
Recently, the demand for high accuracy and high-speed operation of the die bonder has been increased, especially, high-speed operation of the bonding head as the heart of the bonding process has been highly demanded.
Generally, as the operation speed of the apparatus becomes higher, vibration caused by the object that moves at high speeds is increased. Such vibration may impede establishment of the intended accuracy of the apparatus.
JP-A 2000-3920 discloses the technology as the solution for the aforementioned problem that the linear motor is employed as the drive shaft of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as the die bonder to move the permanent magnet and the coil part in opposite directions so as to reduce the vibration and return the permanent magnet part to the original position using a damper.